


Can't Lose What You Never Had

by DeerOffal



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Arousal from violence, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerOffal/pseuds/DeerOffal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been so very little in his life but violence and anger and an aching need to be praised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Lose What You Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> Damian and Colin are aged up to around fourteen/fifteen in this, and I think the younger than usual age is important to the overarching idea. If it makes you uncomfortable it's been marked as underage and you needn't read it.

Losing your virginity is referred to as losing your innocence. Damian knows the term is incorrect for himself, he had lost his innocence the first time he felt the sudden break of a man's neck in his small, capable hands. Even before that, perhaps. He knew no parental love until he was eight, and since finding his new family he found himself doubting what he'd gotten from Talia was pure, parental love. Not pure, just some cold echo of what it should have been.  


  


There has been so very little in his life but violence and anger and an aching need to be praised.   
  


There was no innocence for him to lose. There's no room for it in his mind as he runs his hands through the blood on Colin's chest and he's _hard_ for it, for what it means. Fresh blood covers the rust brown of the old that had dried in thin layers, into the spaces of Damian's fingerprints. It wasn't their blood, they were too good or too fast healing for that.   
  


That didn't make it okay.  
  


Colin's eyes are half lidded when Damian's hand slides from his chest and up to Colin's neck, impossibly careful as he tilts it back with his thumb. Damian's hard and Colin isn't, though Colin's eyes _are_ filled with heat. Confusion, too. He's no detective, doesn't understand where Damian's sudden arousal has come from. But he wants it for himself, directed at himself.  
  


Damian's eyes flutter when he rolls his hips harshly against Colin's stomach. He shifts before doing it again, grinding into Colin's lap like an animal. He does it while thinking about the men they had accidentally killed, how their blood had flecked their lips in their dying gasps for breath.  
  


Colin's moan hums against the palm of Damian's hand just as a drop of blood runs across the skin of Colin's neck.


End file.
